Ten Stories One Soul
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Diez Drabbles, reto creado por la escritora estadounidense HANDS. Espero que guste y dejen REWIEW!


Esta idea es de una autora estadounidense....HaNdS, en

La idea est buena y pens implementarla. Estas son las cuatro condiciones para hacer estos drabbles

1-Toma un personaje, pareja o fandom que te guste

2-Pon tu reproductor de m sica al aleatorio

3-Escribe un drabble que tenga que ver con lo que la canci n toca. Solo tienes ese fragmento de tiempo para terminarlo; comienzas cuando la canci n empieza y terminas cuando sea as . No persistan luego!

4-Hagan diez de estos y luego post enlo.

Mucha suerte para aquellos que intenten esto!!

Bien. Pondr las canciones que he escuchado. No est n en orden, es solo para acordarme de los t tulos... jejeje

Kana Nishino-Style

Tachaka-Movin (Acoustic Version)

BECK Moon on the Water

Home Made Kazoku-Thankyou!!!

RSP-Kansha

Asian Kung-Fu Generation-Aru No Machi no Ganjou

Cherryblosoom-Dive to World

Kana Nishino- September 1st

Sheshy-Orange Home Made Kazoku-Homesick

Ahora que tengo las canciones A comenzar (Qu nervios)! Jajaja fuera de broma, estoy nerviosa-

Ten stories, one soul

#01-1st september (Kana Nishino)

Maka observ como Soul se cambiaba el peinado. Solo pod a ojearle, siempre pensando en ese idiota A veces le daban ganas de matarlo, pero otras le daban ganas de agradecerle. Despu s de todo, l le hab a salvado m s de una vez. No hab a mejor compa ero que l para ella.  
Claro que tambi n estaba sintiendo cosas por su Arma. l no era un chico normal y con el paso de los a os, ya se estaba ganando un lugar en su coraz n... uno demasiado especial.

Por momentos, ella se encargaba de ayudarle, de acomodarle la ropa, con el simple pretexto de rozar su piel blanca como la luna. Los ojos rojos le penetraban y as Maka quedaba sin palabras. El muy gracioso, muchas veces quer a intimidarla, cuando el que terminaba mal era l.

Un Maka -Chop era necesario para frenarlo....

Fue el primero de septiembre, cuando ella le confes sus sentimientos. Que quer a que estuvieran juntos para siempre...

Qu le respondi l?

-Por fin te has decidido.

Oh, s , el muy idiota... le hab a dicho a su manera...

...Que nunca se separar an.

Tanto tiempo pensando en l... Sinti ndolo lejos

Y ahora estaba m s cerca de Soul.

No importaba que pasara, siempre estar an juntos... esos eran sus sentimientos. Los de ambos. T cnico y Guada a. Para siempre y por siempre unidos.

#02-Aru no machi no Ganjou (Asian Kung-fu Generation)

Soul observaba la ciudad. Miraba c mo la gente se mataba, se sent a dolorido por ese motivo. Quer a que todos cambiaran, que la oscuridad de sus corazones comenzaran a aclararse. Pero no quedaba otra.

As que Soul y su soledad, deb an confiar en su instinto y sobrevivir. Ahora era un arma del Shibusen. Bueno, iba a serlo, cuando encontrara un Meister.

Entonces, en una fiesta, con lo mucho que l las odia, se recluy . Como siempre, en un sal n oscuro. Donde hay gente l quer a soledad. Donde hay soledad, l quer a gente.

- Qui n eres? pregunt una chica, abriendo las puertas.

Soul hab a sido encontrado y para peor: con las manos en la masa... O mejor dicho piano?

Tragando dificultosamente, l le pregunt

- T qui n eres? -altanero hasta el final, oh, yeah

-Soy Maka Albarn. T cnico T ?

-Soul Eater Evans. Arma

Y esos ojos verdes oscuros, por m s profundos que fueran se convirtieron en la luz que su alma oscura necesitaba. La luz que en Death City faltaba. Ya no tendr a que viajar m s por las ciudades, solo. Ahora tendr a compa era.

Toc de felicidad y luego le dio que sa era su canci n. Y Maka acept ser su compa era

Dos manos tomadas.

Una sola luz ya se irradiaba para el resto de sus d as...

Luz u oscuridad... una batalla con un final Feliz? Oh, si. Feliz

#03-Style (Kana Nishino)

Maka observaba a sus amigos jugar al B squet. Le a un libro, recluida en su mundo de hongos, como le dec a Soul. Sonri hacia los dem s.

-Por favor, Kami-sama. Guarda estos momentos. Porque aqu , aunque no lo creas, soy muy feliz.

- Maka, ven a jugar! dijo una voz conocida

-No, gracias. Adem s estoy enferma

-Pero as te pierdes la diversi n- susurr Soul, detr s de ella. Maka se ruboriz

Era que ya estaba pisando la raya entre la ni ez y la pubertad? Puede que s .

-No gracias. Ve a jugar

- Chicos! Jueguen tranquilos! Nosotros nos quedamos aqu !

Y Soul se sent a su lado, con una sonrisa.

-Deber as haber ido

-No quiero que est s sola

....

Maka se sent a feliz con ellos. Todos dejaron de jugar al mediod a y fueron a comer.

Con las risas, se sintieron felices...

La inocencia a n reinaba en sus corazones... y nunca m s se iba a ir

El mundo siempre es blanco y negro. Pero el grupo de amigos, siempre sabr a que en sus vidas hab a un color gris.

Llantos, risas, felicidad. Juntos sabr an c mo protegerse y ser ni os por siempre...

Nadie ten a que repetir que la felicidad se encontraba en las cosas m s simples.

Porque ellos lo sab an. Hasta un almuerzo juntos es la felicidad personificada.

#04-Moon On the Water (Beck)

La luna esta vez estaba tranquila y sin sangre entre sus dientes. Soul suspir

Estaban en Inglaterra, la tierra donde l naci , para encontrar a un Kishin. Mir hacia su costado, recostada en el sill n estaba Maka Albarn, su compa era de peleas. Sonri suavemente y se acerc a la chica.

La rubia cabellera resplandec a y el libro ya estaba resbalando de sus piernas.

Soul lo tom con una sonrisa y lo puso en un mueble cercano.

-No se que pasar ma ana... pero... Maka... Gracias susurr l, sinti ndose un idiota. Esto no era para nada Cool. As que para remediarlo, se acerc a la chica y bes la coronilla.

En los sue os, Maka susurr algo diferente a lo de siempre

-Soul... te quiero.

Soul Eater Evans se sinti feliz... y tom ndole el rostro, lo acerc y bes sus labios con suavidad, de lleno y sin apresurarse. Un beso inocente, para nada comprometedor.

-Yo tambi n. dijo el chico, con una sonrisa.

-Eh... Maka despert , observando curiosa lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Se ruboriz s bitamente y luego se apart un poco. - Qu ha pasado?

-Ven a observar la luna sobre el agua. Es realmente hermoso.

Que tonto que soy

No se sobre ma ana como ser ....

Pero...

Soy un idiota. No puedo dejarle ir. Aunque no sepa lo que siento... a n as , hasta el aire lo sabe....

La luna sonre a c mplice con Soul mientras ste se ruborizaba.

-Tienes raz n. La luna hoy se ve muy bella.

-S ... tan cool como yo.

#05-Movin (Tachaka)

- Vamos Maka! Debemos ir a la casa de Tsubaki ahora!

-Pero... A n no me termino de cambiar!

-Eh? Hace una hora que est s encerrada!

-Es que.... no me veo bien

Soul entr sin pedir permiso, simplemente dirigi su mirada hacia la chica. Ambos se observaron por un momento, antes de que Maka se pusiera triste.

-Estoy fea. No soy bonita. Esta ropa que Blair me ha comprado me queda gigante. Parezco un mu eco vestido

-No debes rendirte. Y no eres fea.

-Pero Soul

-Hazme caso Quieres que les pregunte a los extra os c mo te ves?

-No, gracias Maka se ri suavemente.

-Y antes arregla tu cuarto, est hecho un desorden. Tanta ropa tienes guardada?

-Obviamente No soy una chica insulsa!- se defendi

-Usa el Jean y la blusa blanca. Te quedar n bien.

- Tu crees?

-Se te pegan al cuerpo y tienes buena silueta. No crees?

-Soul.... su voz era suave casi de enamorada - Hentai! Qu te la pasas mir ndome?!

- No! se ruboriz - Y deja de lloriquear! V monos de una vez!

-De acuerdo. Pero te debo el Maka-chop!

-Uy s qu miedo...

Era verdad... Soul siempre le ve a

#06-Diving To world-Cherryblossom

Maka estaba en una fiesta con los dem s, riendo, bailando. Soul le observaba, mientras bailaba con Tsubaki.

La morocha se mov a bien, a pesar de convencerse que l era el Meister de esa rubia que bailaba alegremente con Patty.

- VAMOS! Le dijo Black Star, arrastrando a Tsubaki de las manos de Soul - Eres muy aburrido! Haz que disfrute m s!

Soul qued en blanco Qu significaba eso? Que l, el m s cool de todos, era un aburrido?

-Maka... Has escuchado al imb cil ese?

-Ese imb cil es tu mejor amigo. Y no eres un aburrido. Haces las cosas muy tristes, que es diferente. Bailemos juntos! grit ella, mientras la disco tocaba una canci n alegre, que hablaba sobre vivir la vida, como fuese y sanamente.

Los movimientos de Maka se pusieron al sentir de Soul, sin dejar de hacer que l se ruborizara por esto. Soul pas una mano por la cintura de ella, mientras Maka bailaba, saltaba y re a como loca, feliz

Uno no sab a cuando ser a el final de todo. Deb an disfrutarlo al m ximo, ser amigos, ser felices.

-Soul...

- Qu ?

-Te quiero susurr , mientras acercaba su rostro al de l, bes ndole suavemente

Soul y Maka se quedaron por un momento, est ticos; mientras los dem s se encargaban de sacarles fotos

-Idiotas dijo Kid, cuando los otros gritaban y re an felices por el acontecimiento

-Esto es por si ma ana... ya no hay un ma ana-dijo Maka, en un susurro contra sus labios

-T siempre tan pensante respondi Soul

- Demostremos al mundo lo que somos! y ella volvi a bailar al comp s de l.

#07-Orenji (Lil B)

Naranja Por qu Soul siempre usaba ese color?

Maka podr a responder r pidamente que era el color favorito de su amigo peliplata

Soul lograba decir que era el color que m s le quedaba cool

Lo que era verdad, era que ese era el color que ambos les identificaba. Ese era el que m s les hac a sentirse fuerte, porque el naranja era energ a. Y ellos ten an en sus almas, tanta potencia como destreza.

En las pelas, en su vida, en las situaciones hasta inc modas.

Pero tambi n Maka supo por medio de un mensaje de texto, que significaba alegr a.

Ella era feliz? Sip. Lo era y mucho

Ella amaba, lloraba, pero siempre un sol naranja sal a para iluminar su vida

No importaba absolutamente nada, la lluvia arrastra lo anterior, las penas y los dolores. Ahora el naranja era el que m s le iluminaba

Cuando Soul se sent a solo y quer a llorar por lo perdido, por las cosas que debi dejar cuando se anot en el Shibusen, siempre ese sol le acompa aba. Ese color que siempre le dec a que no estaba solo, que deb a ser fuerte hasta cansarse. Esto era lo que a ellos le hac a radiante. Era lo que le daba m s fortaleza cada d a...

La amistad ten a para Soul y Maka un color anaranjado. Porque ste significaba fidelidad... y porque en el fondo de sus corazones siempre supieron que era el color que les identificaba.

A n en los peores momentos, siempre podr an volver a sonre r, volver a amar y volver a tener amigos.

Eran dos en este mundo, dos almas que eran una sola desde que se conocieron, desde esa vez que pactaron estar juntos para siempre.

Llorar... no tiene remedio evitarlo, siempre uno necesita del llanto

Re r... Lo haces con amigos, y nadie te va a reprochar si te diviertes en un momento con tus familiares, tus m s cercanos conocidos, aquella persona que consideras m s que un amigo...

Soul y Maka:

Eran dos personas que no pod an vivir en soledad, porque ya se hab an malacostumbrado a ser compa eros. A vivir juntos. A re r, a tolerarse, a llorar, a sentirse dolidos cuando se peleaban.

Ahora era momento de separarse.

Pero sab an que tarde o temprano, volver an a verse.

M s tarde que temprano, Maka Albarn nunca se marchar a del lado de Soul.

A pesar de que l era ahora una Death Scythe, llegaron al acuerdo que estar an juntos.

Y as lo proclamaron, bajo los rboles, con sus amigos.

Ante la mirada de alguien muy sonriente

De un sol naranja y perfecto.

Junto al atardecer tambi n de color anaranjado

Yappari kimi no zutto orenji....

#08-Thankyou (Home made Kazoku)

Si deb a agradecer a la gente, Maka nunca era una persona que se quedaba con las palabras en la boca. No era alguien muy pomposo para decirlas, ni tampoco una est pida que no midiera las palabras. Simplemente sab a que deb a agradecer a aquellas personas que siempre le hab an apoyado, en las buenas en las malas, en todas las situaciones de la vida.

A n si estuviera muriendo, entre los brazos de su compa ero, ella no dejar a de decirle lo muy agradecida que estaba con l, de haberle conocido.

De verdad gracias, muchas gracias. Estos son mis sentimientos de agradecimiento m s profundos.

Eran dos amigos que viv an juntos todo el tiempo. Por m s morboso que sonara, Shibusen ten a esa costumbre de juntarlos en pareja y hacer que vivieran y compartieran cada cosa y d a a d a

-Soul estaban en casa. l mirando la tele. Ella leyendo algo

-Dime

-Si alguna vez me muero. Nunca llores

- Eh? -y l estaba estupefacto, mir ndole a la cara. Los ojos de Maka eran serios.

-No quiero que llores por m porque somos amigos. Porque no quiero verte sufrir. Prom telo

-Tonta, jam s har a algo tan poco cool mentira, l llorar a si Maka muriera y se sentir a muy miserable toda su vida

-Promete

-De acuerdo. T tambi n promete

-No puedo

-Entonces no prometo nada

- Soul!

- Disfruta la vida! Para la muerte tenemos mucho tiempo en pensarlo!

Maka se ri ante el comentario

Es verdad. Soul nunca se equivoca...

Por todo... gracias, Soul Eater

#09-Kansha (RSP)  
Soul miraba el atardecer, ya hab an pasado a os desde que l se hab a hecho una Death Scythe. No sab a nada de Albarn Maka, su mejor amiga, su m s cercana confidente, la nica que pens escuchar tanto como ser escuchado.

Pero por unas cosas del destino, una vez se vieron y... de pronto supieron que deb an estar juntos otra vez. Miraron sus rostros, pasaron sus direcciones y volvieron a conversar.

Claro que todo era diferente. Pero Soul ten a los mismos amigos que Maka. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Ox, Harvard...

...Y la lista segu a indefinidamente

- C mo est s tanto tiempo?

-Bien. Gracias T ?

-Muy bien, soy poeta ahora

-Cool. Entonces sigue planteada la cosa de mandarte a un psic logo

- Por qu no intentas con un psiquiatra?

Y los dos se rieron. En el caf de Death City, dos amigos se reencontraron, volvieron a ser ellos mismos, a ser confidentes de toda la vida

-Maka... D nde te quedas ahora?

-No lo s

-Ven a mi casa. Siempre habr lugar para ti

- Pero no tienes novia?

-Nop

-Yo tampoco. Qu tontos en el amor que somos! No?

-Seh... se ri pero bueno... No tienes a nadie que saludar?

-Ya lo he hecho. Nos vimos con los dem s y les he agradecido por todo el tiempo pasado. Cuando me fui, las l grimas se escurrieron por mi rostro. Pero ahora, que estoy de vuelta como compa era tuya, soy feliz

-Shinigami-sama no me hab a dicho esto

-Era sorpresa

- Por qu ?

-Porque es una forma de agradecer tu trabajo y compa erismo

- Por qu ?

- Acaso no es obvio? Volv para decirte que gracias... y que quiero aceptar la propuesta de hace mucho tiempo. Cuando mi madre nos separ

- Nos casamos?

-Claro. Y Soul... se acerc a los labios del hombre gracias por todo lo que fue y ser .

#10- Homesick (Home Made Kazoku)

- Okaeri! Maka-chan! Soul kun!

Tsubaki gritaba alegremente, mientras saludaba a sus mejores amigos con las manos. Black Star estaba a su lado, como siempre a los gritos y colgado de qui n sabe donde.

El tr o din mico con esto me refiero a Kid, Liz y Patty-, estaban detr s de ellos, ri ndose.

Maka y Soul caminaban con rapidez, bajo el fr o clima. La nieve ya se les hab a metido por donde el diablo no llega.

-Gracias el calor del hogar les hizo respirar tranquilos otra vez

- Vemos una pel cula?

-Claro

Vieron Stars Wars, para el sufrimiento de Kid, quien dec a que Leia ten a los rodetes un poco asim tricos, pero todo fue calmado con un efectivo Maka-chop. Comieron tranquilos, frente al fuego de la chimenea, cuando todo termin . Se miraron entre ellos. Los a os hab an pasado, ahora eran grandes y ya no ni os. Eran adolescentes, donde las circunstancias les hab an jugado contratiempos, pero siempre se reencontraban. Un 25 de septiembre, religiosamente, ve an pel culas, cenaban y hac an todo, juntos. Eran como las familias que ninguno nunca han tenido

Era un mal esto de no verse, pero para otros era una enfermedad estar tan apegados a los familiares.

No obstante, ellos eran felices. Los amigos de hace a ares se hab an reunido como siempre, como esa t pica tradici n de escolares.

Era un hogar... un dulce hogar.

Bajo la nieve, bajo el fr o, calor, lluvias...

Donde el ardor hogare o y de la familia, se hac an notar como nunca antes.

Como cada a o que se encontraban.

Le fin!

Aqu est n los 10 Drabbles. Estoy que me arde la cabeza, pero me siento realizada y feliz. Les ha gustado? Quieren que me explaye en uno especial? Si quieren pueden hacerlo mediante un comentario o mensaje personal

Las canciones que eleg , sab a las letras y me parecieron bonitas. En principal, Homesick. Es verdad. Si me pon a a pensar, ninguno tiene una gran familia de la que jactarse y juntos se hacen mucha compa a. Son como una familia.

Muchas veces los amigos son mejores que la familia, lo digo por experiencia. Ah, que me volv una melodram tica y melosa de cuarta. XD

Todas y ninguna se refiere a algo diferente a las canciones. He escrito lo m s fiel a lo que tratan stas que pude. Claro que las ideas me costaban en venir. Y encima ten a a mis padres que me rondaban y me sacaban de las casillas (y yo hablo de la familia... es que me mandaban a hacer cosas y ten a que detener el reproductor y despu s seguir... era tedioso esto)

No hay ninguno pasado de tono porque no necesitaba ponerlo. Quer a transmitir ese sentimiento y calidez que tiene la amistad, el amor y la familia. Espero que haya sido de su gusto. Porque a mi me fascin escribirlo... aunque fueran totalmente MakaxSoul, claro.

Gracias por llegar al final.

Itsumo arigatou, Honto arigato...!

Sayounara

PD: Quiero aclarar algo muy importante: Este fic solo est hecho para el foro de Soul Eater. No pienso postearlo en ning n otro lado. No lo he hecho, as que si aparecen, por favor, d ganmelo XD. Espero que les haya gustado de verdad.

Matenme! se que me desaparecido, pero he vuelto y prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda. Gracias por leer! 


End file.
